sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hyo Yeon
thumb|270px|hyoyeon Perfil * Nombre artístico: '효연 / Hyoyeon * '''Nombre real: '김효연 / Kim Hyo Yeon * '''Apodos: Princess Fiona / Dancing Queen / Hyorengi (Tigre)/Monster Fashion/Hyobaby/Laundry Girl/Queen of Variety Shows/Miss 23 * Profesion: '''Rapera, Cantante y Bailarina * '''Fecha de nacimiento: 22-Septiembre-1989 (26 Años) * Estatura: '''161 cm * '''Peso: '''50 Kg * '''Tipo de sangre: AB * Signo Zodiacal: Virgo * Horoscopo Chino: Serpiente * Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografía Hyoyeon nació en Incheon, Corea del Sur el 22 de septiembre de 1989. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Kim Min Gu y a la edad de 11 años audicionó para la SM a través del SM 2000 Casting System. Hyoyeon dijo que no tenía intenciones de audicionar, pero su madre era fan del grupo masculino de SM, H. O. T., y la llevó a las oficinas con la esperanza de verlos. Hyoyeon empezó a practicar baile en la escuela primaria. En su vecindario existía una pequeña escuela de hip-hop donde además de ese género aprendió a bailar jazz y algunos ritmos latinos.En 1999, se matriculó en ''"Winners Dance School", una famosa escuela de baile en Corea del Sur donde conoció a Min, futura integrante de Miss A. Más adelante, Hyoyeon recibió lecciones de baile de "Electric Boogaloos" y destacó, antes de debutar con Girls' Generation, por la aparición junto con BoA durante el Dance Break "Over the Top” en los Premios MKMF en el 2005. Pre-debut Hyoyeon empezó a practicar baile en la escuela primaria. En su vecindario existía una pequeña escuela de hip-hop donde además de ese género aprendió a bailar jazz y algunos ritmos latinos. En 1999, se matriculó en "Winners Dance School", una famosa escuela de baile en Corea del Sur. En esa escuela conoció a la que sería una integrante de Miss A: Min, con quien formó un equipo de baile llamado "Little Winners" (리틀위너스). Hyoyeon recibió lecciones de baile de "Electric Boogaloos" y de coreógrafos como Kim Hye Rang, Poppin Seen, Kwang Hoo, Poppin DS, Kwon Seok-Jin y Shim Jae Won. Además trabajó con uno de los coreógrafos de Justin Timberlake y algunos profesores extranjeros. Antes de debutar con Girls' Generation ella participó junto a BoA durante el Dance Breack " Over the Top” en los Premios MKMF''en el 2005. Carrera en solitarioEdit El 7 de marzo de 2010, hizo un cameo en el drama de SBS "Oh My Lady!" protagonizada por Choi Siwon y Chae Rim, junto a sus compañeras Jessica y Sooyoung.El 17 de octubre de 2011 se confirmó que Hyoyeon seria incluida en la segunda temporada de Invincible Youth 2, junto a su compañera de banda Sunny. Hyoyeon en lo Diet Look Concert en septiembre de 2012 El 25 de marzo de 2012, se reveló que Hyoyeon haría una aparición en la segunda temporada de Dancing with the Stars de la MBC, que empezó a emitirse el 27 de abril. Hyoyeon y su pareja terminaron ganando el segundo lugar de la competencia. El 30 de octubre de 2012, Hyoyeon posó para el libro de belleza y moda, “0/1 Creative Book”. El primer número de "0/1 Creative Book", con Hyoyeon, fue lanzado el 30 de noviembre. Hyoyeon se convierte en la chica de portada. En la primera edición del libro, Hyoyeon es la única celebridad seleccionada para modelo, un indicativo de su popularidad en el mundo de la moda. Hyoyeon participó como miembro de la nueva unidad de baile llamada 'Younique Unit' de SM Entertainment, que se ha asociado con Hyundai para lanzar su 'PYL Younique Album'. El teaser para el video musical de "Maxstep", canción donde participa Hyoyeon junto a Eunhyukde Super Junior, Henry de Super Junior-M, Taemin de SHINee, Kai de Exo-K y Luhan de Exo-M, se lanzó el 27 de octubre. Mientras que el video musical completo fue lanzado el 31 de octubre, donde la unidad muestra una impresionante coreografía para la canción electrónica-dance. El 13 de marzo de 2013, Hyoyeon junto a Min de Miss A y Han Ga In fueron invitadas a asistir al “EEG&EMG Spring Banquet 2013” en Hong Kong como representantes de Corea del Sur. El evento fue organizado por una gran compañía de entretenimiento en China y muchas celebridades populares de China también asistieron. En mayo del 2013, Hyoyeon fue elegida como embajadora de Asia para la filial de la marca británica Topshop en Hong Kong. El 17 de junio de 2013, se reveló que Yuri con Hyoyeon y otras celebridades aparecerían en ''Dancing 9, el nuevo espectáculo de baile de Mnet. Las dos miembros de Girls' Generation entrenaron a los participantes para que se conviertan en "Maestros de bailes de Kpop". Los participantes de este nuevo programa provienen de diferentes partes del mundo. Hyoyeon posó para la revista 1st Look con un concepto vanguardista titulado “Emoción Rítmica”. Hyoyeon junto a Siwon de Super Junior participaron en una sesión fotográfica para la edición noviembre del año 2013 de la revista italiana de moda, L’uomo Vogue, ambos fueron escogidos por la revista como representantes de Corea del Sur. Dramas * Sazae-san 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo * Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) Cameo * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Cameo Videos musicales * SUPER JUNIOR D&E - Chok Chok Dnce (2015) * Amber Liu ft. Taeyeon - (엠버)'' Shake that Brass (2015) (Cameo)'' * 2PM & Girls' Generation - Caribbean Bay (2010) * Vasco Whoa Ha! (Cameo) Películas * SMTOWN the Stage (2015) * I AM. (2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV * Channel Girls’ Generation (OnStyle, 2015) * Hyoyeon’s Million Likes (OnStyle, 2015) * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2015, Ep. 190) - Acompañante de S * Dancing 9 (Mnet, 2013, como juez) * Dancing with the Stars- Season 2 (MBC, 2012) * Invincible Youth Season 2 (KBS2, 2011-2012) * SPECIAL D-DAY (Y-STAR, 2010-2012) * Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) * Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) * Girls Generation (MTV, 2007) * Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Anuncios * '''2014: '''PUMA- push BUTTON (junto a Se Hun y Chan Yeol) * '''2013: '''L’uomo Vogue (junto a Si Won) * '''2013: Topshop * 2012: Hyundai PYL (junto a Eun Hyuk, Taemin, Henry, Luhan y Kai) * 2011: Dior Snow Colaboraciones * "Maxstep" - ('PYL Younique Album', para Hyundai 2012) - junto a Eunhyuk, Taemin, Henry, Luhan y Kai Curiosidades * C'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation ** Posición: Vocalista secundaria/ Bailarina Principal/ Rapera Principal. * Fanclub: Hyohunnies * Casting: 2000 SM Casting System * Entrenamiento: 6 años y 1 mes * Idiomas: Coreano, Inglés, Chino, Japonés básico * Religión: Cristiana Protestante. * Educacion: '''Curso de idioma (Mandarin) en Beijing-China / 중국북경어학연수 * '''Lema: Toda persona que trabaje duro tendrá éxito. * Kim aprendió a bailar jazz, baile latino, y una variedad de otros estilos cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Ella no estaba interesada en la baile hip-hop hasta que entró a la escuela secundaria. * Hyoyeon asistió a una escuela de hip hop dance especializada en waving, popping, locking, and animation. * En el 2004, fue enviada a estudiar chino en Beijing, junto a su compañero de agencia Siwon, siendo esa la primera vez que la SM enviaba a alguien a estudiar fuera de Corea. * Ella participó junto a BoA durante el Dance Breack de Boa " Over the Top” en los Premios MKMF en el 2005. * Fue la integrante número cuatro en entrar en SNSD. * Le encanta bailar en su tiempo libre. * Según las listas de SNSD, HyoYeon está en lugar de 8va Vocalista, rapera principal y bailarina Principal. * Tiene una voz muy particular, cosa que hace destacarla más en el baile. * Confesó que no le importaba no cantar en algunas canciones, siempre y cuando pudiera bailar junto a sus compañeras. * Antes de debutar, dijeron que ella no tenía la imagen adecuada para ser parte de SNSD. * Es una de las más bromistas del grupo. * Cayó en la trampa de Sooyoung y le gustó su apodo "Fiona Princess", hasta que descubrió que se lo habían puesto porque volvió algo rellena de China y se parecía al personaje de la película Shrek. * Antes de debutar con SNSD fue nombrada la mejor bailarina de SM. * Fue integrante del reparto de Invicible Youth 2 junto con Sunny. * A parte de Hip Hop también sabe bailar bailes de salón. * Estuvo un año en China para mejorar su mandarín. * Tiene una pronunciación tan particular que incluso a algunos coreanos les es difícil entenderla si habla muy rápido. * Le cuesta mucho pronunciar bien el inglés. * Durante el 2013 fue parte del programa "Dancing 9" junto con Yuri, las cuales entrenaron a nuevos talentos para que se convirtieran en maestros del baile del K-Pop. * Le gusta lavar su propia ropa, por lo que se gano el apodo de "Laundry Girl". * Antes era zurda, ahora puede utilizar ambas manos. * Esta en el primer lugar de la miembro con mas perforaciones(La segunda es Taeyeon y después Tiffany). * Cuando esta borracha tiene a contar secretos. * Es la mejor amiga del actor Lee Jong Suk. * Eunhyuk dijo que él aprendió un poco en sus días de traineer de ella, también comentó que ella resaltaba mucho de los 100 traineers. * DooJoon de B2ST la eligio como su SNSD favorita mientras estaba como invitado en el programa de radio "SunKiss the radio", cuando todavía era conducido por Leeteuk y Eunhyuk de Super Junior, y la reacción de Eunhyuk fue "entonces tendremos que competir por ella". * Su mejor amiga dentro de SNSD es Seohyun. * Se penso que tuvo un crush con Junho de 2pm ya que ella confeso estar enamorada de un idol. * Es la miembro favorita de Min Woo de Shinhwa. * Es la miembro favorita del actor Yoo Ah In. * Minwoo de Shinhwa dijo que ella es la segunda Boa dentro del grupo. * Boom varias veces ha repetido que HyoYeon tiene una gran belleza. * Es amiga de Kwanghee de ZE:A y la miembro favorita de DongJoon el maknae de ZE:A * "OSCAR" cancion incluida en el album THE BOYS, Hyoyeon toma en papel de vocalista principal, con un numero de lineas mayor al resto de los miembros de SNSD * Minzy de 2ne1 le agradecio a Hyoyeon y algunas miembros de SNSD por un album de larga duracion. * Kaeun, la integrante y maknae del grupo After School se ah declara fiel admirado de Hyoyeon. * G-Dragon dijo que le gustaría hacer una colaboracion con ella. * Es cercana a Nicole ex-miembro de Kara. * Es la segunda mejor vestida de SNSD la primera es Tiffany por le gusta combinar la ropa y a Hyoyeon por que le gusta las cosas llamativas las miembros la llaman de "Monster Fashion" * Es la mejor cocinera del grupo,la segunda es Taeyeon. * Es amiga cercana de Onew de Shinee. * Una de sus mejores amigas es Hyorin de Sistar. * Es muy buena en los Variety Shows, según Leeteuk y Eunhyuk es la "Queen of Variety Shows". * En un comienzo tuvo una incomoda relación con TaeYeon pero despues se hicieron más cercanas. Son apodadas "Las hermanas Kim" o "Double Yeon". * Ella en Strong Heart (2010) habia revelado que estuvo enamorada de un idol tambien dijo que él tenía buen sentido del humor, que pensaba todas las noches en él antes de irse a dormir y que incluso, a veces, suele soñar con él. * A finales del 2011 declaró que ella ya no estaba enamorada del Idol, el cual, había dicho por que él tenia una imagen muy cool cuando ella estaba por ahí y eso la hizo romper todas sus ilusiones acerca de el. * Tiffany le tiene mucho cariño ya que Hyoyeon la defiende mucho, hasta dijo que no podía vivir sin ella. * Cuando Taeyeon fue secuestrada por un fan en una presentacion de ''Run Devil Run, ''Hyoyeon fue la primera en darse cuenta, pero fue tanto la impresión y el susto que se quedó en shock y no se pudo mover, luego Hyoyeon se sintió muy mal ya que ella no hizo nada al ver como un fans llavaban a la fuerza a Taeyeon, después en el mismo concierto al terminar la cancion ''Gee, ''Hyoyeon fue la primera que salió de la tarima por detrás muy triste, pero Taeyeon se dio cuenta y fue detrás de ella corriendo y la abrazó para que no se sintiera mal. * Yoona dijo que casi todos los secretos de ella los sabe Hyoyeon. * Hyoyeon cuando bebe le gusta pegarle a Seohyun y a Yoona. Yoona dijo que tenia tanto miedo de ella que salio corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación mientras que Seohyun al escuchar sus pasos que se acercaban finjio estar dormida para que no le pegara. * Aunque en Asia no sea tan popular, los fans occidentales la aman. Hyoyeon es la integrantes más popular en Europa: cuando en una revista de Gran Bretaña hablaron de SNSD eligieron una foto sólo de ella para representar al grupo; en el SMTOWN en París fue la más aplaudida y alabada. Tiffany opina que su popularidad en Europa es debido a su look "exotico". También es de las integrantes más populares en América. * Es muy higienica, más con su higiene bucal ya que no le gusta la sensación de unos dientes sucios. También suele lavar su ropa después de haberla utilizado sólo una vez. * En 2013 Billboard hizo un top de las chica malas del K-Pop quedando ella en la quinta posición. * Durante la grabacion del MV The Boys le festejaron su cumpleaños con un pequeños pastel * Es buena amiga de los gemelos de Tasty. * Es la tipo ideal de Changsun de LEGEND. * Cumple el mismo día que G.Low, Jr de GOT7 y Hong Yoo Kyung ex-miembro de A Pink. * Apareció en el MV de la canción "Whoa Ha!" junto al rapero Vasco y otros como San E, Zico, Basick, Black Nut, Cjamm, Etc. * Es muy buena amiga de Kyung de Block B * Actualmente vive en un apartamento con Sunny, Tiffany y TaeYeon. * Entrenó 6 años y un mes. * Es la miembro favorita en Europa * Le cuesta pronunciar el inglés. * Tiene una pronunciación tan particular que ni siquiera los coreanos pueden entenderla. * Está obsesionada con las uñas. * Puede memorizar un paso de baile con ver una o dos veces. * Ayuda con la coreografía de SNSD y con frecuencia se queda atrás después de ayudar a los demás miembros. Tiffany la llama Maestra del Baile Hyo. * Antes de debutar, le llegaron insultos diciendo lo fea que era. * Está interesada en la moda, y desea ser glamurosa como Jennifer Lopez * Es considerada una de las miembros de SNSD más independiente. * Es la mejor corredora, seguida de Tiffany y Sunny * Es maniática con la limpieza y le encanta lavar ropa. Lava su ropa después de usarla solo una vez * Es confiada con los bailes, menos con el baile sexy * Cuando era más joven, su padre le castigaba haciendo flexiones & abdominales por hacer ruido en lugares públicos. * Por lo general, se sienta en el asiento delantero de su camioneta para que pueda hablar a los gerentes y mantenerlos despierto mientras conducen. A veces habla demasiado... * Le gusta hablarle a si misma y responderse sola * Aprieta la mandíbula y hace caras tristes a propósito cuando duerme porque ella odia cuando la gente duerme con la boca abierta. * Odia la sensación de los dientes sin limpiar * Kangin de Super Junior dijo "Se honesto y verás su encanto. Asegúrese de que no lo pierda, ¿de acuerdo?", refiriéndose a Hyo. * No le gusta hablar de sus problemas con los demás. Enlaces * Instagram Oficial * Weibo Oficial * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Daum) * HanCinema Galería Hyoyeon-The-Boys-kim-hyoyeon-of-snsd.jpg Hyoyeon-wallpaper-kim-hyoyeon-33162274-1920-1080.jpg HyoyeonJEstina-1 zpsa58f682c.jpg Hyoyeon-elle.jpg F5777510ab0f2217a73f447049e80066.jpg Descarga.jpg Descarga (1).jpg Hyoyeon 001.jpg 2e595a075b9293fee668f2013cf55eb4.jpg|hyoyeon feature-photo-SNSD-Hyoyeon-in-1st-Look.jpg|hyoyeon Girls-Generation-SNSD-image-girls-generation-snsd-36289597-584-627.jpg|hyoyeon Hyoyeon_1426534832_hyoyeon2.jpg|hyoyeon Hyoyeon_4-590x885.jpg|hyoyeon images (2).jpg|hyoyeon Hyoyeon-2015-Season-Greetings-girls-generation-snsd-37932528-1000-1523.jpg|hyoyeon images (4).jpg|hyoyeon images (5).jpg|hyoyeon images (6).jpg|hyoyeon images (1).jpg|hyoyeon images (3).jpg|hyoyeon images.jpg|hyoyeon